


How does it feel?

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is singing in the hyperion, Wesley is contemplating Willow.  Oz just broke up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

A/N: Song by Avril Lavigne "How does it feel". some of the song has been cut out for my purposes. This is a jumbled up AU fiction.   
A/N 2: Don't own em' , If I did Angel would still be on the air. 

I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that i can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly

Wesley walked down the hall toward Willow's room. Willow had secluded herself from the others as soon as she arrived. Barely uttering a meak hello before running up to her room and locking the door. 

The whole AI gang knew that Willow had been through alot the past week. First the upcoming apocalypse (That the scooby gang had averted, thankfully), then the fall out with Xander, and now her recent break up with Oz. Wesley was suprised that she had lasted this long. 

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly

Willow had been surrounded by so many things, some good and some evil. She had helped so many of her friends without a second glance back. Yet, her friends never acknowledged her help. 

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

When Buffy was mourning over her lost first love, Willow was there. When Xander was uncertain of who he was, Willow was there. When Cordelia needed, what did Cordelia need? Oh yes, nothing. Cordelia has always been her own person.

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

It dawned on Wesley, Willow needed someone to support her for awhile, to help her when she needed help. but who?

Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

"I will" Wesley whispered before rapping on Willow's door. 

"Hello?" Willow asked opening the door to Wesley's out stretched arms. 

The last of the song was hard to hear through Wesley's embrace.

How does it feel [x2]  
Different from me, different...  
(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah)


End file.
